Nowadays, liquid crystal display technologies have been highly developed and have been attached great importance. As the cornerstone of information industry, liquid crystal display technologies are related to a wide range of technologies, and play a critical role in promoting its surrounding industries, and therefore can substantially represent the development and competitiveness of a country's industrialization. A field effect transistor is one of the crucial structures in a display device, and hence the structure and manufacturing process thereof are research emphasis in the field of display devices.
In the existing technologies, the structure of a field effect transistor, especially a thin film transistor, has great influence on the threshold voltage of the field effect transistor, i.e., rendering the threshold voltage large, thus leading to a large energy consumption of the field effect transistor in use, which, obviously, goes against expectations of field effect transistors and blocks its development.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a less energy-consuming field effect transistor.